gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Hard Day's Night
A Hard Day's Night by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana with Spotlight Diner waiters/waitresses. At the Spotlight Diner, Rachel sees her directors and as she serves them, she splurts out that she's a star and not 'young' or 'green' as they described. The two directors of the Funny Girl musical seem clearly tired of her persistant personality, so Rachel decides to show them. Santana slips a coin into the jukebox as the two begin to sing and dance, Rachel attempting to prove that she's a star. The diner chimes into the performance as it is transformed into more of a stage than a diner. The directors seem to be interested as Rachel and Santana dance with the other waiters/waitresses. The customers applaud the Spotlight Diner crew as they complete the song. Rachel grabs Santana and says that they have to get home, because there's something special they need to do as the directors look upon the two. Lyrics Rachel: It's been a hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right Rachel with Santana: You know I work all day To get you money to buy you things And it's worth it just to hear you say You're gonna give me everything Rachel and Santana with Diner Workers: So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone Rachel with Diner Workers: You know I feel okay Rachel: When I'm home Everything seems to be right Rachel with Diner Workers When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah Santana with Rachel and Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Santana: And I've been working like a dog Santana with Rachel and Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Rachel with Diner Workers: Will make me feel all right, ooww! Santana and Rachel with Diner Workers: So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone Rachel with Diner Workers: You know I feel okay Santana and Rachel with Diner Workers: When I'm home Everything seems to be right When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah Rachel with Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Rachel with Santana: And I've been working like a dog Rachel and Santana with Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Rachel with Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Rachel with Diner Workers: Will make me feel all right Rachel and Santana with Diner Workers: You know I feel all right You know I feel all right Trivia *This is the fifth Season Premiere in which Rachel sings a duet with someone. **Season 1 - You're The One That I Want and Don't Stop Believin' with Finn Hudson **Season 2 - Telephone with Sunshine Corazon. **Season 3 - Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead with Kurt Hummel. **Season 4 - New York State of Mind with Marley Rose. *Some of the choreographs on the performance are the same with Tell Him that was performed by New Directions Girls. Gallery Hardday'snightdance1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Pezberrystars_beatles1.gif Pezberrystars_beatles2.gif Hdn.png Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo4 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Sings the Beatles